


It Was Just a Joke, Right?

by pricklyqueen (sisgoleon)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, its really just yami and charlotte everyone else is just for a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisgoleon/pseuds/pricklyqueen
Summary: “If we’re both still single when we’re old, wanna take care of each other?”Charlotte and Yami have always been at each other's necks. What he doesn't know, however, is that she felt something much sweeter than what usually came out of her mouth.Well, until today, that is."Sure," she says, smiling brightly at him. He'd just noticed it, but her eyes perfectly matched the color of the sea he grew up on. "I would love that."
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	It Was Just a Joke, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a "what-if?" from the original scene. Charlotte just insults him there, but what if she'd said yes, and something else had happened to their relationship? This was also inspired by a photo I saw on Pinterest, where Yami says something about a proposal for an idea and Charlotte mistakes it as a marriage proposal.
> 
> Please be kind, I haven't written in years but I just couldn't let go of this idea. It's a bit long, but I'll try to make it better and more concise if you find it difficult to read.
> 
> Thank you for giving me a chance. :D

If it had been another normal day, Charlotte Roselei, Captain of the Blue Rose Knights, would be in her office, filling form after form. Except she had gotten an urgent summons from Julius Novachrono, the current Wizard King. She sat there, arms crossed and in a composed manner, across two of her other comrades, Nozel Silva, Captain of the Silver Eagle, and Jack the Ripper, Captain of the Green Mantis. 

However, as the news of terrorist group the Eye of the Midnight Sun made its rounds in the ranks, the captains doubled the amounts of patrols they had set as a bandaid solution. Maybe this summons was for that? If so, where are the other captains? Charlotte wished she was in her office doing paperwork instead. Double the patrols meant twice the paperwork, and doing work would get her mind off such silly things, as it always did. Such as her intensifying feelings for one reckless man. 

Men had no place in her mind, nor her heart. She barely spared them a glance, and they were all the same with their intentions. The majority of the noblemen who’d approached her only wanted her for her appearance, so they could bring eye candy and show her off to whoever would listen. They'd never seen her for what she'd achieved, only for what she looked like.

So, with some twist of fate, she had no idea why, of all the men in the kingdom, she had to fall for Yami Sukehiro. Sure, he had an amazing physique. He was rough, teasing her, pushing her buttons. Reckless too, regardless of how powerful he is, had some bad habits, and no tact. He’d also been able to do something no other Captain had done – get -50 stars. One of his redeeming qualities is how he cared in subtle ways, especially when it mattered. Yami made a family of misfits (she hated to admit it, but it was like he could always see something that the rest of them couldn’t when he chose new members of the Black Bull. Like that Anti-Magic kid, Asta). Most of all, he was there for her when her strength failed her. 

She glanced at the empty seat on her right, where he would’ve been if this was a normal meeting. He’d be smoking his damn cigarettes, as usual, blowing smoke everywhere. Charlotte could imagine the amusement on his face as he bantered with Jack over killing each other. Not that he ever noticed her looking. She snuck peeks every now and then, wondering how she looked in his eyes when he teased her. In her efforts to be strong enough to battle her curse by herself, she had resigned and focused on nothing else but her abilities. Before she knew it, the battlefield was her partner, and she proudly proclaimed that fact. But maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to change that. 

The large door to the Wizard King’s office opened, and Charlotte was shaken from her thoughts. “Sorry about the wait, everyone,” Julius says, smiling.  
“No matter. We’re used to it, after all. So, what is this summons for?” Nozel says, wanting to talk business immediately. Jack with his usual wicked smile, says “Ke-ke! Is there something that needs to get sliced up?”  
Charlotte says nothing and internally rolls her eyes. She failed to see the point in interacting with these ridiculous men.

A serious expression replaces the smile on the Wizard King’s face. “We’ve heard a report from one of the Black Bulls that some members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun have been spotted in a cave at Nean. They’re currently battling them as we speak.”  
“The Black Bulls?” Charlotte asks, confused. Suddenly, this conversation warranted her interest. Lately, they had been appearing in the weirdest places at the weirdest times. “But why didn’t you contact Yami instead?”  
“He’s the one currently holding them off. We’re led to believe that at least three members of the group are there, or will appear any time soon.” Julius says. “I would like you, Nozel, and Jack to back him up. If they are still as strong as they were when they attacked the capital, he’s going to need back up.” 

To be paired with men on this mission… she would have preferred someone else, but if it was for the order and peace of the kingdom, it could be overlooked. Besides, the only other female Captain was always asleep. The Wizard King rarely had wrong assumptions, and for him to ask this of them meant that it was something even Yami couldn’t do by himself. 

“Ke-ke! I wonder if they’re worth slicing up!” Jack says, with that crazed look in his eyes. He brandishes his blades and licks them excitedly. Disgusting, Charlotte thinks to herself. She sighs. “As always, men are pathetic.” They knew each Magic Knight Captain is more than capable of defeating enemies, but even the attack on the capital was unprecedented. The Eye of the Midnight Sun was strong, and not to be taken lightly. 

Nozel scoffs. “How weak could that foreigner be, to not be able to handle such small fry? However,” His eyes narrow, “The Eye of the Midnight Sun… we have plenty of questions for them.” He stands and brings out a round magic tool used for transportation. “Well, we should get moving. Time is of the essence.”  
Charlotte stood up, keeping the stern expression on her face, and swiftly moved towards Nozel. However, her heart betrayed her mind, and she was clouded with thoughts. What if something had happened to Yami? She doubted it, as he was strong, but she couldn’t help worrying. 

“Thank you, everyone. Be careful.” Julius smiles again. As the tool starts to shine brightly, she is knocked back into her senses. She wouldn’t like it if someone thought about her that way, and she was sure Yami wouldn’t either. Besides, he would not let some small shrimp like that take him out. And if he did, should he even have her heart?  
They disappeared in a haze of brilliant light, and all thoughts were replaced by those of the impending battle. 

She felt it before they had even been truly there. As Julius said, there were around three – no, four people there, each with an ungodly amount of mana. Charlotte had never felt such pressure and such power. And several attacks were headed their way. Bringing out her whip, she brandishes her briars, dispelling the burst of magic. “Looks like you’re having fun Yami. Ke-ke! Let us play too.” Jack says, smirking. “Stronger than a Magic Knight Captain? Why don’t we test that theory?” 

The cave was empty of civilians, save for the few Black Bulls that had already been there. Some of them were beaten and bruised. There were two more members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun knocked out in random places. Charlotte picked up a whiff of smoke.

Her heart fluttered. He was behind her, with his ass on the floor. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to have any major injuries and was just a little bruised. And, damn, he still had a cigarette in his mouth even through all that? Charlotte didn’t know whether to be concerned or disgusted. 

“Honestly, how pathetic are you that you have to rely on us?” She remarks coolly.  
Yami whistles. “Man, harsh as always, I see.”  
Annoyed, she retaliates. “How long are you just going to sit there? You’re so pathetic for a man.” She could practically feel the smirk on his face. “You idiot. The ground just loves me so much, it won’t let my ass go.”  
“You’re the idiot. There’s no way the ground would love an outlaw like you.” She responds, looking at him.  
Amused, he says, “Talk about harsh. You’re never going to find a guy who’ll marry you with that attitude.” Charlotte’s face flushes red. As much as she liked him, he was infuriating. Her briars wrap around his body. “Yikes,” he mutters. 

That idiot. She was right to not be concerned about him. Why did she even fall for him in the first place? What would her knights think of her when they find out she likes him? But still, she can’t get him out of her head. This is proving to be one difficult dilemma. 

“I don’t need to marry anyone! The battlefield is my partner.” She says, indignantly.  
Yami responds, blowing out smoke. “The battlefield’s your partner? That’s sad.” She rolls her eyes, deciding that this is not the time for this nor her thoughts. 

There were four people in front of her, a man with long, white hair, one with beastlike features, a girl with pink hair, and a dark-haired man, who looked like he’d just been woken up. “Well, Magic Knight Captains,” the tired man says, “it’s really troublesome to fight, but let’s see how truly powerful you are!” He ran straight towards her, with a smile on his face. “I’ll take the pretty lady! And if I win, we’ll have to go out drinking!”  
“In that case,” Charlotte says coldly, “you’ll just have to never be able to raise your glass again.” They battle, her briars chasing after his every move with a lethal blow. He evades every single one of them, counterattacking when seeing an opportunity.  
The fighting around the cave came to a halt when mana started gathering around the white-haired man. She ignored this and continued to attack the man in front of her. “Where do you think you’re looking?”  
“Sorry, pretty lady. We’ll have to pick this up next time.” He says, smirking at her, before running towards the man. All three of them cast some sort of sealing magic and picked the guy up along with the rest of their members.  
“Well, Magic Knights of Clover Kingdom,” the man says. “You have not won yet.” The beastlike man growls. “But the next time you see us, your lives will not be spared.”  
With her blue eyes devoid of any other emotion other than hate, the girl speaks, “We, the Third Eye of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, will make you feel what true helplessness is.” They disappear in thin air. 

Hearing these words, Charlotte comes to a realization. “They weren’t giving their all.” This bothered her, of course. If that was what they had without even using their magic to its full potential, what more could that mean for when they decided that it was time to utilize it?  
“So Yami, don’t you have anything to say?” Jack says.  
Stepping on his finished cigarette, Yami responds. “Man, I’m hungry.” 

They start bantering again and Charlotte mutes them out. Holding her head up high, she looks at Yami. “What a pathetic man you are. I can’t believe that lot gave you so much trouble.”  
He glances at her, before taking out a new cigarette. “Jeez. Harsh as usual.”

Well, if she was going to be perfectly honest, Charlotte was amazed by his skills. Did he fight all three of them alone? With no major injuries too. She was right to think that he wouldn’t be defeated so easily. Her heart, as foolish and as bad as its decisions may seem, knew that despite all his flaws her love was not wasted on him. 

“Hey, if you don’t learn to be a little bit nicer, you’re going to be single forever.” He says, staring at her. She flushes again, this time, underneath his intense stare. “I told you! I don’t care! My partner is the battlefield. You should just worry about your partner.” 

He laughs at her, amused. “If we’re both still single when we’re old, wanna take care of each other?” Yami loved teasing her. The flush on her cheeks and the way she never seemed to give up on what she believed in always fascinated him. 

Honestly, Charlotte could’ve given any response then and there. They had always been at each other's necks and she was about to blurt out another one of her typical comebacks. She had it right there, saying that she wouldn’t be caught dead with him, wrapping him with her briars, or cursing him out. But her mouth moves without her thinking. Fuck it. 

"Sure," she says, smiling brightly at him. He'd just noticed it, but her eyes perfectly matched the color of the sea he grew up on. "I would love that." 

Charlotte had only realized what she had said when she saw the expressions on their faces. You could even see a hint of shock other than the usual distaste on Nozel’s face, and Jack’s wicked smile is replaced with an open mouth. Holy shit. I said that. She flushes even more brightly and looks away. 

Yami, who hadn’t expected that comeback, stood there like a statue. After a second, he regained his composure and laughed, rubbing his neck, “So, the prickly queen knows how to make jokes as well, huh?" 

But, well, Jack doesn’t think it’s a joke. The flush on Charlotte’s face told him that much. Of course, he doesn’t say it out loud, though. And the faint hint of red creeping up on Yami’s ears told him as much as he needed to know about their relationship.

Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief. “Of course. Me, outdone by a man? Never.” She was disappointed. Well, what had she expected anyway? He’s a dense man. There was no denying that it felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine though.

Yami laughs again, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. Finral, Asta, and Gauche have heard this exchange too, but they don’t register anything, except for Finral, who sees the truth behind the words, and Gauche, who, if he really thinks about it and if you keep badgering him about it, would probably tell you that there was a meaning behind those words too.

The usually chipper, raring to go Asta suddenly falls over. “Well, he’s done for,” Yami says, thankful for the interruption in the awkward silence that ensued. “He’s exhausted. Finral, get us out of here.”  
“We must report to the Wizard King as well,” Nozel says, glancing over at Charlotte and Jack. “We’ll be going ahead.” 

“Sure,” Yami says, waving goodbye. “See you.” Charlotte hadn’t intended for anything to come from their banter. After all, it was typical of them. But why was she feeling disappointed as she took one last glance at Yami?  
Suddenly, he fixated on her, too. His eyes seemed to look different from the times where he was joking around with the other captains. Before Charlotte could think too deeply into it, the three captains disappear in a flash, as fast as they came. 

“Well, that was amusing,” Yami laughs, “I didn’t expect her mighty and prickly majesty to make a joke.” 

Finral laughs nervously. “Haha… yeah… that was definitely a joke.” 

Yami scowls. “Huh? What do you mean by that? Transport us out of here.” 

“But I have practically no magic left!” Finral protests.

“You’re useless. I want to go to see Marie.” Gauche says. 

Finral mumbles, “But I have seniority…”

“Just get us back to the village,” Yami says, his magic forming around him. 

“Yes, yes.” 

As Finral flipped through his grimoire, Yami was left to his thoughts. Charlotte, making a joke? It was a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of thing. He didn’t think too much of what she’d said at the moment. But there’s no denying that he didn’t like it, or what she meant by that. He took a long drag of his cigarette.  
Spending a lifetime with her… he hadn’t really thought about relationships that often, and when he did, they were usually fleeting. Yami thought it could be nice to be loved by a woman like her. Strong, intelligent, beautiful. Of course, she was still too stubborn to depend on the people around her at times, but maybe that’s what made her so endearing. She is powerful in her own right, and whenever she enters a room, people stop and stare. He was no exception to that. Any man who would have her heart would be lucky, Yami thought. 

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. “Yami?” Finral says, voice shaking. “Please enter the portal, I can’t hold it any longer.”

Yami looks at him and realizes that they were the only ones left in the cave. He realized how lost in his thoughts he’d actually been. Walking towards the portal, he makes a sudden realization. 

He wished it hadn’t been a joke after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely be continuing this by tweaking some of the other canon events that happened between them to their favor. Thank you for reading my story! Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
